Bed Time
by BoundLight
Summary: Takes place after "Two Minutes to Midnight." Castiel really doesnt want to sleep. Crowley decides to help him out. Crowley/Castiel. Just bumped up the rating.
1. Chapter 1

Sam offered him the bed. Castiel politely refused.

Dean offered him the couch. Castiel turned him down.

"You have to sleep somewhere, Cas."

"Sam, stop pestering him. If Cas wants to sleep on the floor let him."

"Damn it, Dean, it's going to be his first night sleeping, he deserves something soft."

"You're right, Sam. It's his first night sleeping, he isn't going to notice the difference."

"He's right, Sam." Castiel's said softly. "The floor is fine."

Sam huffed in annoyance, and retrieved a pile of blankets from upstairs, making up a bed on the floor. "Good night, Cas."

"Night, Cas."

"Good night, Sam. Dean."

He tucked himself into the blankets as Sam switched off the light, and watched Dean lying on the couch until his breathing evened out. Quietly he stood up, retrieved a book of spells and went into the kitchen, to read in the moonlight. After a few hours, Cas set the book down, rubbing his eyes. His body begged him to rest, but his pride would not allow it.

"You know, you'll ruin your eyes that way."

Castiel looked up, and saw Crowley grinning back at him.

"Be gone, demon."

"Now now. That's not very nice, angel boy."

"What do you want?"

"Why do I have to want something?"

"Why else would you be here?"

"I don't know, maybe to talk to the only other supernatural being out there who doesn't want me dead."

Castiel glared.

"Fine. The only other being who can't kill me."

Crowley realized almost instantly that was the wrong thing to say. The sadness and self loathing that gripped Castiel intensified at his words.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

Castiel frowned and said nothing.

Crowley studied the man before him, trying to see into his soul and find the right strings to pull. He paused. That was the wrong way to go about this if he wanted the angel to trust him. He sighed and thought up a plan. Conversation. "So tell me, what was your favorite century?"

Castiel looked up, tilting his head in the most adorable way. "What do you mean?"

Crowley smiled. "Well, like, my favorite century was…well, actually this century. Humans have come so far. It's exciting, there's never a dull moment. What's yours?"

"I don't have one."

"Come on, you've been alive for so long, you have to have a favorite _something_. When was the last time you were on earth?"

"Uh, the … fourteenth century."

"Oh God. That was the _worst_. So dull! I feel bad for you kid. What do you think about this century?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Crowley laughed. "Indulge me."

"Well, I actually haven't really seen that much of it."

"Don't give me that. There has to be some good things. Something about this place that you like"

Castiel considered this. "I suppose I like parks."

"Huh." Crowley struggled not to roll his eyes. He'd been hoping for something a bit deeper. "How fascinating."

Castiel felt something building in his chest reaching outwards. Before he could stop it, a long yawn escaped, leaving nothing but exhaustion in its wake. He shook himself, and sat up straighter.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Forcing yourself to stay awake."

Castiel scowled. "I do not wish to sleep."

"You're going to have to sleep at _some_ time."

"No."

"Look, sleeping is not that bad. I happen to enjoy it."

That caught Castiel's attention. "You sleep?"

Crowley leaned back, grinning widely. "Oh yes."

"Why? You do not require it."

"No, but that rarely stops me. Look." He stood up and offered his hand. "Come with me."

Castiel staried at his hand for a long time.

"It's not going to bite you."

Castiel frowned at the demon, and slowly took his hand.

Crowley grinned brightly and pulled Castiel to his feet, tugging him into the living room where Dean lay sleeping.

"Shh, we don't want to wake sleeping beauty, yeah?"

Crowley pulled Cas to an old arm chair in the corner. He sat down and pulled Casteil down after him.

"What are you doing?" Castiel whispered.

Crowley arranged the angel against him and snuggled down into the chair. "Sleeping is always easier when you do it with someone else." He kissed Castiel's forehead. "Now close your eyes, and let me do the rest."

Hesitantly Castiel closed his eyes, and felt the heat of the demon beside him. Normally that would have revolted him, but all he could feel was his consciousness sinking, drifting away in comfort and warmth. He finally gave in and let the darkness claim him.

The next morning, Dean awoke to Sam shaking him hurriedly. He groaned. "What?!"

"Dude, you have to see this."

Dean sat up, rubbing his face, and looked over to the empty pile of blankets against the wall. "Where's Cas?"

Sam grinned. "Come on."

Dean followed Sam over to a corner of the room, where he saw Bobby shaking, struggling not to laugh. Then he saw them. "Oh, no _way_."

"I know, right?"

Dean hesitated. On the one hand, he wanted to know what Crowley had done. On the other hand… "Bobby? Get the camera."

* * *

Who caught the Good Omens refference? Raise your hands!!

Also? Reviews are made out of love. So leave me some!


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is dedicated to Josafeena who brought me out of a funk and pushed me to write an update. Because sometimes I need a push.

* * *

There was a flash of light.

Castiel felt his consciousness slowly returning. He was comfortable. How strange.

Someone was laughing.

Castiel really didn't care. He snuggled into the warmth beside him, bringing a hand up to clutch at something soft.

"Oh my lord, that is just _adorable_."

Something wet touched his forehead. It was strangely pleasant. Castiel leaned into it.

There was another flash.

"Bobby, please tell me you got that." There was a brief shuffle. "Oh man, I want that _framed_."

"Seriously, Dean? Framed?"

"Dude, did you see that? That is just…"

The warmth shook softly, and beneath his ear he heard the echo of a laugh. Confused, Castiel opened his eyes. His head was tucked under someone's chin, his hands wrapped in their shirt, his legs sliding between theirs.

Slowly he sat up, and met the soft brown eyes of Crowley. The demon was smiling gently. He ran a hand down Castiel's arm and tightened his grip, bring the angel against him once more. Cas tightened in resistance, and tried to pull away. Crowley laughed, and whispered in the angel's ear. "Told you it was easier with someone else."

Castiel blushed. There was another flash. Cas looked around. Bobby was standing with a camera aimed at him. He tilted his head in confusion. Bobby took another picture. Off to the side Sam and Dean were clutching each other, each wearing identical amused expressions.

Sam grinned widely. "Good morning, sunshine."

Castiel frowned. "My name is not Sunshine."

Sam bit his hand and turned away shaking violently. Castiel quickly stood up and touched Sam's arm. "Are you alright?"

Sam took a gasping breath. "I'm okay, Cas, it's fine." He took hold of Castiel and pushed him into his brother's waiting arms. "Dean here is going to go show you what we humans call the 'Morning Ritual' alright, Cas?"

Dean smiled. "Yeah, come on upstairs."

Crowley stood up and stretched. "Well, I guess I'll be off then."

"Oh no you don't, demon."

Sam and Bobby were not laughing now; in fact they looked rather murderous. "Kitchen. Now."

For a second Crowley considered just zapping away. But he couldn't run from them forever, not if he wanted to help catch the devil. Throwing on an air of confidence he did not feel, he strutted into the kitchen. He turned with a grin. "Now what? Want me to tap dance? Or maybe the tango is more your style."

No one smiled. "Sit."

Cautiously he sat down.

They stared at him in silence until Dean returned. He looked just as angry.

Crowley did his best to appear innocent. "What did I do?" He leered at Dean. "Or are you jealous?"

Dean leaned close. "What did you do to him?"

"Uh, do?"

Sam crowded him on the other side. "He's an angel. You're a demon. We know he wouldn't associate with you. So what did you do?"

Bobby began loading a shot gun with salt. Casually he cocked the gun. "And you may want to answer honestly."

Crowley threw up his hands, and backed up as far as the chair would allow. "Whoa, whoa, everyone calm down now. I didn't do _anything_."

It was clear they weren't buying it.

"No! Honestly! Look, I just popped in to check on you guys and he was sitting in the kitchen, we got to talking and then he yawned! I just offered to show him how to sleep."

"By sleeping with you?"

Crowley grinned widely. "Well, maybe next time…"

There was a loud bang and Crowley was thrown back, the chair clattering off to the side. "Ow! Fuck! Do you know how much that stings?"

Bobby cocked the gun again. "You were saying?"

Slowly Crowley stood up, rubbing his chest. He righted the chair, glaring at the hunters surrounding him. "I'm telling the truth."

"Right. You were just taking care of him out of the _kindness_ of your _heart_."

"What makes you think I did anything sinister?"

"Hmm." Bobby looked away, as though in deep thought. "I don't know. Maybe because you're a _demon_."

"Yeah." Crowley sat down roughly. "And he _used_ to be an angel."

Dean sat down next to Crowley. "Exactly our point. What are you playing at?"

Crowley scowled. "Did it ever cross your puny human mind that maybe I'm just trying to be nice?"

"No." Sam glared. "How'd you get him to sleep like that? What's your game?"

Crowley scowled; Sam could swear his eyes almost took on a yellow glow. "He just needed to know he was being watched over, okay?" He looked around sarcastically. "I'm not sure if any of you noticed by I happen to _be_ a supernatural being; I remember what it was like to sleep for the first time. It's terrifying! You go from being fully aware of everything around you to knowing nothing. I just offered him a bit of security he probably didn't even know he needed."

The hunter's sat back, considering the demon carefully, checking him for any sign of deception. They found nothing.

Dean frowned. "Okay. Suppose we believe you. What are you getting out of this?"

Crowley took a deep breath, and looked at the table. He looked up and opened his mouth to answer when Castiel padded softly into the room.

He was wearing soft denim jeans that were just a little too big, and a worn black ACDC shirt Dean had lent him. His hair was damp, and stuck up in all directions, and he smelled like a breath of fresh air.

Crowley's eyes widened. Bobby, Sam and Dean were speechless.

After a moment Crowley was on his feet, awkwardly moving towards the door. "Well, I gotta dash. You know how it is; I've got stuff to do. Lot's of soul's to claim, demon's to kill, all that! Uh, right. Bye!"

Bobby caught Crowley as he passed and pushed him back into the chair. He turned to smile kindly at Cas. "Come on in, son. We were just about to have some breakfast."

They rearranged until Cas was sitting snugly between Crowley and Dean, and the table was covered with boxes of cereal and a gallon of milk. The hunter's gave the demon one more warning look before each grabbing a box and digging in.

Castiel looked at the mass of boxes in front of him with a lost expression, unsure of which to try.

Crowley grinned and handed him a box of Lucky Charms. He winked. "You'll like it, trust me. It's very sweet."

Cas frowned at the leprechaun grinning at him, but poured some in his bowl. Crowley grabbed the milk adding it to the angel's food. Cas looked at him in confusion. Crowley handed him a spoon. Castiel tried the cereal, and his face lit up.

Bobby took another picture.

* * *

Leave a review. Because the review that might inspire someone to write something just might be yours! And if you walk away without leaving one, that story might never get written. How zen is that?


	3. Chapter 3

A quick note to Rawr-Angel who sadly discussed the lack of SPN/GO crossovers, I just want you to know when you open up the supernatural category, look right underneath the ad at the top, and you'll find "Supernatural Crossovers" go there, find Good Omens, and you will find the crossovers. They do exist. I promise.

To the rest of you: Thank you for the support, and sorry for the wait.

* * *

Breakfast was dominated by Sam and Dean's war with Cheerio's and spoonfuls of milk.

Crowley didn't eat; he did not need or want to, but occasionally he would snag a marshmallow out of Castiel's bowl. Each time the angel would pause and follow the demon's hand as he casually popped it into his mouth.

Eventually Bobby got sick of the brother's antics and chased them outside. Crowley smirked. "Come on, angel. Let's go for a walk."

Castiel tilted his head. Internally, Crowley groaned. He should _not_ find that incredibly cute. He was a demon. Demon's didn't _do_ cute. He sighed, meeting Castiel's eyes.

Damn it all to Hell.

He grabbed Castiel's hand and led him outside.

"I do not understand. Where are we going?"

Crowley paused. They were at the entrance of the salvage yard. In the background he could still hear shouts as Bobby chased Sam and Dean around with a crowbar.

"Crowley?"

Ah. The angel was going to start calling him _Crowley_ now. It sounded a lot better than _demon_. He basked in the slow feeling of warmth that spread across his chest.

"Crowley?"

Oh right. The kid was talking to him. "What?"

"Where are we going?"

"Oh." Crowley looked at the empty road before them. That would not do at all. He snapped his fingers, and a vintage black Bentley appeared in front of them.

He smiled at Castiel. "This is my baby. Get in."

The demon was almost skipping as he went around to the driver side.

Castiel hesitantly got in after him.

Crowley grabbed a pair of sunglasses off the dash, and started the car. He turned and grinned widely at Castiel. "Let's go to the park, yeah?"

Castiel was stunned. He could only watch as Crowley sped off down the road. He couldn't believe the demon…_cared_. That he was making an effort to do something he knew Castiel enjoyed.

Crowley noticed the silent attention Castiel was giving him. Being a demon he was used to scornful attention, hate filled actions, and people generally damning him with every bone in their bodies. Hell, even the _Winchester's_ could barely contain their disdain. This… affection was starting to make his skin itch. "Look, could you stop doing that?"

Castiel tilted his head. "Doing what?"

"Looking at me like I just handed you a goddamn lollypop. It's just the _park_, it's not like I'm taking you anywhere special."

"You know I like the park."

For a moment they rode in silence. "No. Parks are the most boring places to visit. Me taking you to one could almost be called an act of cruelty."

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "Why are you trying to lie to me?"

"Why aren't you falling for it?"

Castiel stared at him in confusion. Crowley sighed. Leave it to him to end up alone in a car with the one ang– pers– _thing_ in this universe without a sense of humor. He gave his attention back to the road screaming past them, and popped in a CD.

It wasn't long before they pulled up outside a small park.

Castiel exited slowly, his eyes taking in the trees, the children and the clouds. In the blink of an eye Crowley was beside him. Castiel looked at him curiously, but the demon would not meet his eyes. Crowley extended a hand and found the angels. Together they walked into the park.

Castiel watched the demon out of the corner of his eye. He was acting oddly. He was about to bring it up when Crowley stopped. Castiel looked around and saw that they were beside a lake. From literally _no where_ the demon produced a bag of black bread and silently passed it to the angel.

"What are we doing?"

"Shut up and tear it into pieces."

"Why would I –"

"Angel, I _said_ shut _up_."

Castiel gave his attention back to the bread in his hands. He didn't know why Crowley wanted him to tear it into pieces. What purpose would tearing it into pieces have? He glanced at Crowley's hands and watched as the demon began throwing the pieces into the water.

He tilted his head in confusion.

Crowley glanced at Castiel and smirked. "Throw it in the water, angel."

"Why?"

A fluttering sound dragged his attention back to the water and he saw ducks coming to swim in front of them. They started to fight over the bread. Crowley smiled. "Throw it, angel."

Castiel threw a piece into the water, and smiled when a duck caught it. He threw another piece, and soon all of the ducks were coming to him, ignoring the demon completely.

Crowley glared. "Cheeky fuckers. What? I'm not good enough for you? Bastards." He threw the rest of his bread into the water and glared as it was ignored completely.

Crowley was half tempted to just walk away from those ungrateful little plague ridden flea bags, but the joy written across Castiel's face stopped him. He'd been following the Winchester's around for a while now, and he knew the angel was rarely given the opportunity to just _enjoy_ the pleasures of life. He took a deep breath, and watched as Castiel fed the birds the rest of the bread.

Castiel looked at him, his blue eyes bright, and a small smile tugged at his lips. "Thank you for this, Crowley."

The demon was speechless. "Uh. Yeah. Sure." He cleared his throat and pushed his sunglasses up high. "Come on, lets leave these picky bastards be."

Castiel laughed. He honestly _laughed_ and threaded his arm through Crowley's. "Don't blame me; you were the one who wanted to feed them in the first place."

Crowley recovered from his astonishment quickly, and grinned cockily at the angel. "Right. So what else can you do in one of these hell holes?"

Castiel smiled as they walked under trees and towards a park bench overlooking a play ground.

Today was going to be a good day.

They watched the children play for hours. Crowley wasn't sure if this counted as _fun_. He desperately wanted to make a good impression, and he wanted to show the angel a good time, but to him that meant flashing lights, pounding music, clothes so tight they left nothing to the imagination, and hands moving across another's bodies with rough familiarity. This was just kind of…well… not _boring_ exactly, just not really exciting either.

He glanced at Castiel. The angels eyes were closed, and his face was canted up as he let the sunlight wash over him; his smile spoke volumes of the bliss he was lost in. Crowley looked down at their joined hands and quietly ran a finger along the angel's palm and up his wrist, then back again.

He had Castiel's full attention now.

The demon leaned forward until their lips touched. Castiel opened up beneath him, and then his tongue was inside the angel's mouth, and he busied himself memorizing every dip and contour. The angel tasted impossibly sweet and pure, with a hint of something heavenly.

Castiel hesitated before he pressed closer, his tongue coming out to meet Crowley's. He felt a rumble as Crowley breathed a laugh and claimed his mouth again, a hand moving up to entwine in Castiel's hair.

Crowley decided he was wrong. This was much better than any club he'd ever been to, because here he didn't have to share.

* * *

For those of you who caught the references (plural, cause lets face, there were a _lot_ of them)… I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. Hopefully it made you laugh though…


	4. Chapter 4

They spent the rest of the day wandering around the park.

For Crowley it passed in a blur. All he knew was that he had _kissed_ this beautiful being beside him; that this _angel_ trusted him enough to be that vulnerable around him. It made the demon a lot happier than he'd been in a very long time.

The day was getting hotter as the sun rose higher in the sky.

Crowley was, of course, a demon, and the heat did not bother him, but as he watched Castiel he saw a bead of sweat trail its way down from his hair line to his jaw. Crowley felt like a man possessed as he leaned forward and licked it away. He felt the angel's breathe hitch.

Crowley grinned. "Come on." He pulled Castiel to his feet. "Let's go find some shade."

They wandered down a concrete path to a grove of trees in the center of the park.

Crowley paused as two women in skin tight spandex ran down the path passed them. He turned to Castiel and smirked, pulling him off the path and into the trees.

Once they were clear of any prying eyes he sat down under a large oak, and tugged Castiel into his lap. "Now where were we?"

There lips met effortlessly, Castiel's tongue coming out to meet Crowley's as though they were old friends. The demon smiled into the kiss, nipping at the angel's lips.

Castiel moaned, his legs slipping around Crowley's waist squeezing tightly. Crowley's hands traveled up Castiel's thighs to his waist and around behind him, moving down to grasp his ass firmly, drawing the angel closer.

Castiel gripped Crowley tightly, hanging on for dear life.

Crowley used his hold on the Castiel to his advantage, keeping the angel still as he ground his hips upward. Castiel gasped, pulling away instinctively. One of Crowley's hands twisted into the angel's hair pulling his head back against him as the other pulled his hips down, setting up an easy rhythm.

Castiel breathed raggedly into Crowley's neck, making all kinds of delicious little noises that the demon couldn't get enough of. Keeping his rhythm going, his hand left Castiel's hair, tracing down his chest to his groin, rubbing firmly.

Castiel gave a startled shout.

Crowley used his distraction to claim the angel's mouth again. His hands worked deftly, unfastening Castiel's pants and slipping a hand inside, gripping his cock firmly.

Castiel mewled and panted breathlessly, his hands coming up to cup the demon's neck.

Crowley's rhythm slowed as he allowed Castiel to regain his breathe, but his fingers kept busy, tracing the angel's cock, memorizing it's every detail; he lowered his mouth to the angel's neck, licking and biting at his pulse point, marking him. Castiel arched against him, whimpering as he thrust unconsciously into the demon's hand.

Castiel's hand fumbled downward for the catch on Crowley's pants and then ventured inside. He felt proud of himself when the demon groaned. His hand moved uncertainly at first, before his fingers tightened and mimicked what Crowley was doing to him.

Crowley sensed when Castiel was reaching his end. He twisted his wrist sharply, capturing them both and stroking firmly. It wasn't long before Castiel tightened, and released himself into Crowley's hand. A few more strokes and Crowley followed him.

They lay against each other panting. Castiel pressed his head into the demon's neck as Crowley's arms encircled him, petting down his back soothingly.

When Crowley felt Castiel was ready, they both stood. He wiped his hand clean on the grass, and then wrapped an arm around the angel's waist, pressing a kiss to his ear.

When they made it back to the concrete path, Crowley felt light on his feet and couldn't keep the large grin off his face. As they reached the end of the park, Crowley saw a small ice cream shop. He laughed and dragged Castiel over.

It became clear rather quickly that the angel had never eaten a frozen treat before. The demon purchased a large cone and dragged Castiel out to sit on a bench.

Castiel looked at the cone curiously. Crowley smirked and licked the cone from the base to the tip, pausing on the end to suck lightly. His lips came off with a pop. He licked them casually and held the cone out for Castiel.

Uncertain, Castiel placed his lips on the end and suckled lightly. His eyes widened as he pulled back, looking at Crowley in shock.

Crowley grinned. "Good isn't it?"

They took turns moving against the ice cream, working it down until it was flush against the cone.

Castiel licked at his lips, watching as Crowley bit the cone before leaning forward to do the same. He laughed, his eyes bright, reveling in the newfound treat. Crowley wrapped an arm around the back of the bench and scooted closer, giving Castiel easier access to the cone until it was gone.

As the sun began to set they found their way back to the Bentley, and Crowley drove them back to Bobby's. He parked by the gate, and once they were clear of the vehicle it vanished. Hand in hand they walked up to the door.

At the entrance Crowley tugged Castiel to face him. The angel looked at the door in confusion and then back to the demon.

Crowley smiled and kissed him chastely before vanishing.

Castiel beamed as his heart raced in his chest. He touched his lips and opened the door.

The house was empty.

Castiel paused in the doorway. He walked slowly across the entrance, through the living room and into the kitchen. Out back he could hear metal on metal. His pace quickened as he headed out.

Dean was under the hood of the Impala, and Sam sat on top of a work bench reading through an old book. Bobby grinned at Castiel. "We could use some help, get your feathery ass over here." With a smile he joined them.

The evening passed slowly; lights outside cast a warm glow across the hunters and the old cars. Dean and Bobby took the time to give Castiel a few pointers on car maintenance, and then the angel joined Sam in translating ancient spells. At the end of the night they dragged the Impala out and all lounged against her, drinking beer and watching the stars.

It was around midnight when the hunter's decided to call it a night. Sam approached Castiel; his lips turned up in a smile. "The bed is yours tonight, Cas."

Sam moved passed him and into the living room. "Damn it, Dean, give me back the pillow!"

"Come and get it princess!"

Castiel mounted the stairs as loud noises signaled the brothers were now chasing each other; the old wood creaked under his weight as he ascended into the gloom. He entered the first room on the left, and closed the door softly behind him.

The room was blanketed in darkness, but a faint light coming in from the window allowed him to look around. He was rather surprised how different a place could look in the night.

He walked to the large bed dominating the room, and ran his hands across the old quilt blanket, the rough fabric tugging at his fingers. He froze as a loud creak echoed through the house. Sam and Dean must have stopped fighting and finally gone to bed.

Castiel bit his lip and thought about all the times he watched Dean sleep. The hunter always made it look so easy.

He looked down at himself. That's right. The first thing he needed to do was put on something… soft. There was an old wardrobe in the corner. He opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of pants with flaming guitars on them.

One hand drifted downward, and popped the button of his jeans, letting them fall to the floor. He stepped out and into the softer pair he'd found. He had no idea why people bothered with so many different types of clothing, it was so confusing.

He turned and went back to the bed, pulling back the quilt and crawling in. He sank into the mattress and the quilt billowed out in both directions like some kind of tent. He frowned at the wall. Why on Earth did people enjoy this? His hands came up to clutch the pillow.

Castiel scowled. The way the quilt hanged was bothering him and the bed was too big and too small all at the same time. This was not enjoyable. This was not relaxing. He felt… small, and alone. Almost unconsciously his legs drew up, and he wrapped his arms around himself as he watched shadows play across the wall. That was the problem. He felt human.

The bed dipped.

Castiel tensed up, but before be could turn and fight a body enveloped him. He felt warm breath against his cheek. "Hush, hush. It's okay."

In the darkness Castiel made out Crowley's features. He relaxed.

An arm wrapped itself around the angel's waist, and he felt himself being drawn back into a comforting warmth.

The demon's hand slipped up under his shirt and casually caressed his stomach. Lips touched his shoulder. "Sleep now, angel."

Castiel wanted to fight it. He wanted to turn and face the creature behind him, but he found himself drifting. He closed his eyes with a soft sigh. "Good night, Crowley."

"Good night."

The next morning Castiel awoke with the sun. There was still a hand pressed against his stomach; he smiled and his hand moved to cover it.

Behind him Crowley murmured and stretched languidly, his arm casually moving further up until it rested over Castiel's heart. Then he settled back, using his new hold to draw the angel closer against him.

Castiel didn't know why he felt comforted, or why this demon made him feel safe, but he fully intended to find out. He tried to turn around but Crowley's hold prevented him.

"Crowley?"

Behind him there was a sigh. Crowley kissed his shoulder. "Ten more minutes."

"You are kidding, right?"

There was no response. Castiel considered getting up anyway, but he was surprised to find the bed actually was quite comfortable.

Now that he was aware of himself, Castiel felt a strange desire to twitch; to change position; to move. He tried to stretch, but Crowley's grip tightened. He tried to pull away; Crowley pulled him back.

Annoyed, Castiel arched his neck to face the demon. Crowley's head was buried in a pillow. Castiel couldn't decide if he was really sleeping or just faking it. Pouting he turned back to the wall. His arm twitched back. The movement was allowed. Curious, Castiel experimented and found that if he moved slowly, Crowley allowed it. Once he had fully turned to face the demon he slipped closer and burrowed into him. Crowley's arms enfolded him, one hand coming up to tangle itself in his hair. Castiel closed his eyes and let Crowley lull him back to sleep.

* * *

"Oh man."

"Dude, shut up."

Castiel opened his eyes and saw the three hunters standing inside the room. He tried to get up, but the arms surrounding him tightened and pulled him back. He placed his hands firmly and pushed, but the demon didn't budge.

Dean laughed.

Sam punched him. "Shh! You'll wake him!"

They stared at each other for a moment, and then both dissolved into a fit of giggles.

Bobby pulled out his camera grinning at Castiel. "Say cheese…"

* * *

Omg! Another chapter? You should totally review!

Especially you! Yeah you! That guy in the back who's about to click back to the last page. I'm watching you. Review.


End file.
